Martha May, Doctor Who
by August Mayhem
Summary: Martha is disillusioned from the Doctor's charms and feels she can do better. Based on a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Martha May, Doctor Who

Author: August Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or setting. Anything that follows canon is mine. This is a continuous disclaimer and I won't be re-posting it every chapter.

------------

Chapter 1

He had just invited her into his spaceship. And she was just a little more than weirded out by how it was bigger on the inside. After getting over that, she leaned against a railing while the Doctor gently twisted a few knobs.

"So, Martha, I've promised you one ride, where do you want go?" A quirky grin accompanied the question. Martha could feel her stomach doing its own version of gymnastics.

She gave a small grin, "I don't rea-"

"Oh! I know just where to take you!" A full blown smile split his face and he began leaping about. He flicked some switches, turned a few dials and then slammed a button.

"HA!"

Martha did her best to hold on to the railing as the TARDIS whipped from side to side, leaving the two occupants to be thrown about and into machinery.

Having never been one for rollercoaster (for a good reason), Martha felt sure that she was going to throw up, if not soon, then certainly after they stopped!

And when they actually did stop, Martha cautiously took a few steps, gulping air, trying her best not to throw chunks all over the, good looking, alien who had brought her into his spaceship.

"Where are we?"

The Doctor was standing by the front door. "We are in Canada! When we are, is a few years before your present-day, maybe about 15 or so."

Martha had always wanted to go to the prairies of Saskatchewan and raced past the Doctor, through the open door.

She was immediately assaulted by blinding white snow, and a very chilly wind. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Perhaps next time, you should specify which part of Canada we're in. And maybe what season! Or you could tell me to bring a bloody jacket!"

She snatched her maroon jacket off the railing, zipped it up quick and went back outside.

"Sorry, I forget you apes feel the cold a lot more than I do."

"Oh, how kind of you." Martha walked ahead of him for about ten minutes before coming to the top of a hill. Down below was a great lake; petrified wood and scrappy bushes decorating the edge. A few buildings had been gutted by a fire and the charred remains stood there, a dark blight on a clean landscape.

"I couldn't save anyone." The unusually dull voice startled her, and she turned to see the Doctor's somber face. Chocolate eyes full of painful memories.

"What happened?" her voice was equally quiet.

"There was a group of rebel Vreemd'ling from AvfyrF'uo." A questioning noise interrupted his tale.

"A very hot planet, where the citizens are made of different forms of heat and fire. Plasma, flames, some are steamed water. They feed of other beings, absorbing the heat from their bodies. Burning coal and wood will tide them over if no life forms are available.

"I got here soon after the attack started. People were panicked and few listened to any instruction I may have called out. Many were caught and killed. Their homes were destroyed by the fire. Very few things can put it out. One of the villagers was a shamanic woman. She used her magicks to into a whale. If you go further west, you'll come across it."

Martha looked at his face once more, before turning and following the shoreline, arms hugged around her body. Almost half an hour later she came across part of an old wooden dock, a large barren tree-bush, and about ten feet away was the body of a hump-back whale, half beached, lying on its back. A thick coating of pale, creamy-brown clay had hardened over the flesh, petrifying the body.

"The man who owned the dock tried to help the village. He was set apart from the others, but went to help when they needed it. I told him there was nothing he could do but he tried anyway. He died."

His voice was rough with regret and anger.

"Those stupid apes! They all could have been saved! But they all ran around being dumb, and stupid and got themselves killed."

The Doctor continued to rant in an uncharacteristic fit of rage while Martha looked on.

His comments in the hospitals about humans and calling them apes had been irritating and hearing all the insults he was spewing now was not helping her temper.

She may have a crush on the man, but she certainly didn't need to put up with the verbal abuse he was spouting.

"If we're all so stupid and annoying, then why do you keep coming back? What draws you to this tiny, pathetic planet with its stupid, stupid apes time and time again? What is it Doctor?"

Martha's voice was freezing and yet burning with anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides, anger rolling through her body. She was waiting, just waiting for him to say something stupid so she could hurt him.

"Because you apes are so creative! And inventive! You go out and you find things, figure out how things work, make more of them. It's amazing to see! I mean you're no where near as smart as most superior species, and you haven't even managed intergalactic space travel yet.

You apes are so stupid at times, relentlessly so; but there's this untapped potential to what you could be, and what you could do. I highly doubt you'll ever manage your potential to be, but damn will you create some interesting things!

But until that happens and even after it does, you need someone to guide you. Lead you through all the danger you'll muddle through while trying not to kill yourselves."

Listening to him, Martha decided that crush or no, she wasn't about to subject herself to verbal abuse, however indirectly, for any longer.

Her words came out clipped with anger as she narrowed her eyes on his brown clad form.

"Fine. We're stupid apes. No we don't have your superior intelligence, yes we do have wars and killing everywhere, yes we like to understand things and no we do not know everything in the universe.

But you know what Doctor," She fairly spat his name out. "I'd rather be a human than anything else in the entire universe. I like who I am and what I am. I don't care what you and all your superior-intellectual-species friends think.

I'm sure you can manage to find the TARDIS, what with your superior intellect. I'll make my own way home. Goodbye."

And so the dark-skinned beauty turned and walked away from the skinny alien from outer space.

The Doctor stared after her form, shocked silent. No one had ever walked away from him before. Never! His companions were always forced to part for some reason or other, but no one had willingly walked away.

"Martha…?" He didn't even start after her until she passed a curve and the small black spot that was her vanished.

"Martha!" He ran after her.

~~*~~

Martha got to their point of origin in a shorter amount of time than it had taken to walk to where that infuriating…thing was. Her anger had fueled her movements. Pointedly ignoring the TARDIS, she started walking south. There was a faint road heading that way.

A few minutes later, she came across a vague intersection, with a beautiful black motorcycle parked off to the side.

"Martha!"

The Doctor was catching up. Quickly she made her way to the bike and checked her pockets for any kind of metal contraption that would help her hotwire the machine.

"Can I help you with something?" Startled, Martha snapped up and overshot her balance, falling back into a powdery pile of snow.

"Uuuh…Hi! Sorry, I'm not trying to steal your bike…"

"Except that you were trying to hotwire it so you kinda were." His voice was amused and he didn't seem too concerned about her plans.

Martha tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah…I kinda was…."

"Martha!" The Doctor was getting closer.

"Is he bothering you?"

Martha looked at the brown spot and frowned. "He brought me here, and I came willingly, but we had a spat and I don't particularly care to be in his presence anymore. Think you can help me out?"

The man grinned, perfect white teeth set in a handsome, lightly tanned face. His green eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Tell you what. I'll give you the key and $1000 cash for gas, food and motels. I have a meeting in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan in two days. We'll switch cell numbers and you give me a call when you get there. In return, you accompany me for the following week. Deal?"

"Martha!" The Doctor was getting closer.

Martha shook hands with the man. "Deal!"

"There's a map in the back. My name's Marque."

"Martha, thanks so much!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before pulling the helmet and gloves on.

She drove off as Marque called out, "By the way, I love your accent!" She gave him a thumb's up.

The Doctor ran up as Martha's figure disappeared down the road. Always getting smaller and further away from him.

"Who are you? Where is she going? Why'd you let her take off?" His voice was indignant and slightly angry.

"The way I heard it, she left you. Don't be an ass about it. I'm not gonna tell you my name, and I don't know where she plans on going."

"Why in the nine levels of hell would you give a random girl your vehicle?" Hands were tugging at hair and brushing through the strands in an aggravated motion.

"Because it seemed like she needed it. And she was one good looking girl!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the blonde ape and turned around with a huff. He would locate Martha with the TARDIS. She wouldn't be able to outrun him for long.

----------


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doctor rolled his eyes at the blonde ape and turned around with a huff. He would locate Martha with the TARDIS. She wouldn't be able to outrun him for long. _

*~*~*~*~*

Martha stopped for gas almost four hours later. The Doctor hadn't found her yet. Unsure if the TARDIS was similar to a GPS for intent or if it had a lock on her genetic code, Martha was trying to vary her passage south. When they had appeared, she had aimed to take as many back-roads as possible.

But rational thought won out in the end; no one would hear her scream for help if the Doctor caught up and forcefully tried to take her. He might not do that, but then again, what did she really know about him?

He was a bloody alien! An honest-to-God alien! He might have no respect for human law. Heck! Some humans had no respect for human law! If he thought himself so superior, what's to stop him from thinking he's enough above the law to kidnap her?

So now she stuck to common roads, though she tried to avoid main roads.

Two days later she reached Fort McMurray in Northern Alberta. Deciding that the motorbike was too conspicuous, she parked it at the airport for a week, and caught a flight to Moose Jaw Saskatchewan. Well actually it was to Regina, and it made several stops, Edmonton, Calgary, and finally Regina.

Hopefully that would throw him off a bit. She may not have his 'vast-superior-being-intelligence', but she was human, and damn they could be inventive when they wanted to be!

Catching a Greyhound bus to Moose Jaw helped save her money for the 3 days until Marque got there. Her phone had been turned off a long time ago. Using the hotel phone, she dialed her voicemail. Nine of the ten phone calls were from her mother, wondering where she was, what happened to her and yelling at her to turn her phone on.

The tenth number she didn't recognize, but the voice on the other end was familiar. Asking her where she was and why she ran away, Martha deleted that message before it even finished.

Grabbing her purse and hotel key, Martha decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing. She was going shopping! Going to basic stores in an attempt to save the money, she bought a few shirts, a second pair of jeans, a skirt, boots and a wool jacket, plus mitts and a toque.

Feeling that she had enough to dress semi-casual or casual and everything was warm enough to bare these dry prairie winters, the night was spent in the hotel's hot tub.

A restful sleep was the best thing after three days of being paranoid the Doctor would catch up with her on the run.

*~*~*~*~*

During the ten minutes or so she had her phone on for the day Marque's number popped up. Smiling she picked up.

"Hello Marque! What's up?"

"Heya Gorgeous! I finished early up North. Wanna spend the rest of the day hanging around town? We can find you a nice dress and have a fancy dinner, if you want."

"Uh huh…That wouldn't be your way of asking me out on a date, now would it?"

"It might be. But-"

"Why does your voice sound weird?"

"…I spent too much time outside in a snowball fight and caught a cold. And since I feel very plebian to your lovely accent, I'm trying to emulate it. Apparently I'm failing."

Martha snickered into her hand. "Apparently you are! Alright, sounds good to me. When and where shall we meet, good sir?" There was a curtsy attached, though Marque couldn't see that.

Having decided on a time and place, Martha popped in the shower so she could freshen up. After shaving her legs and styling her hair as best as she could with a hotel dryer, she put on some liner, mascara and lip gloss.

She left the hotel early, so she would have enough time to get there and also so she could grab a cinnamon bun on the way.

Window shopping as she neared the agreed place, Martha contemplated how exactly she was going to get home and finish all her schooling and exams. She was in the middle of a crucial point when the Doctor had offered her a ride. He could travel in time as well, that had been the key seller for Martha.

Once in a lifetime opportunity it was to meet, and travel, with an alien; though she had a life on Earth that would most undoubtedly last longer than any space trip. But if she could have her cake, and eat it too…Well what's to stop her?

Arrogant aliens apparently. She'd been away for almost 5 days now, her mother was going ballistic and she had probably missed any chance to become a doctor, her dream job.

Her frown quickly changed into a startled yelp and then a cry for help as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows of an alleyway.

"Help! Someone help me!"

A hand settled over her mouth and shut off the noise she had hoped would attract someone.

"Please Martha! It's me, the Doctor! I'm going to let go of your mouth, promise not to shout?"

She looked at him with a blank face and he took his hand off her mouth. Dumb idea on his part.

"Help me, I've been abducted!!"

The hand covered her mouth again, only this time an indignant voice accompanied it.

"I did not abduct you! You came with me willingly!"

She wiggled until a hand was free and then yanked his away from her face.

"And when I left you of my own free will, you come back and forcibly kidnap me! I'd call that being abducted!"

"Martha, please! I want to apologize for what I did! I don't know what I did, but I'd like to apologize for it."

"If you have no idea what you did wrong, then why the hell are apologizing? You'll most likely do it again, which will piss me off and then we'll be back where we started. Why are you here anyway?"

"Like I said, to apologize."

"And why are you apologizing? You don't even know what you did wrong!"

"Well Rose always said that if I make a someone angry I should apologize!" He had a happy grin on his face as he talked about Rose.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. I'm a replacement. How nice to know."

The Doctor opened his mouth to negate that statement, but Martha plowed onwards.

"How'd you know where I was going to be anyway?" The Doctor had since let her go and she faced him full on, hands on her hips.

He turned sheepish and desperately looked anywhere but her eyes. "Ummm…I overheard…your conversation…with that ape…"

She glared at him. "And _how_ did you happen to overhear us?"

He looked at his shoes, hands stuffed in his pockets and scuffed a foot, while mumbling.

"Because I was the one that called you…?"

Her glare hardened. "So not only do you abduct me, you use trickery to get me here! Oh I can definitely see why that Rose of yours wanted to stay with you!"

The Doctor made no move to refute her arguments.

"Well, have fun traversing the stars Doctor, I have a life I need to get back to. Goodbye."

Her abrupt and stately exit was somewhat marred by the hand the Doctor snaked out to grab her wrist.

"No please Martha! Give me a second chance! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Martha looked at his pleading eyes and felt her glare soften. "Fine. One chance."

An ecstatic look crossed his face and he pulled her further into the alley. A few metres away, the TARDIS stood proudly.

--

After being repeatedly thrown about as the Doctor navigated through space and time, Martha felt the stirrings of her original excitement when he had offered her a trip.

With a final smack of something on the control panel, everything lurched to a _very_ sudden stop. Before Martha was even standing straight, the Doctor has grabbed his duster and was racing out the doors.

Shaking her head at 903 year old children, she grabbed her own jacket and put it on _before_ she left the relative warmth of the TARDIS. Smiling gently, she stepped out into a dingy street, an area that resembles a back alley more than a street.

"So Doctor? Where are we?"

"We are in New New York." It was raining lightly and his hands were shucked inside his coat pockets while he rocked back and forth on his heels, seemingly pleased with himself.

"New New York? Is it some futuristic New York? Or did the one from my time get destroyed and this one was built in honour of it?"

The Doctor looked at her startled. "Now why would you think that?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question. "You mean aside from the fact that it happens all the time?"

Disgruntled at having lost whatever respect she may have once held for him, the Doctor sighed and conceded her point.

"This is actually a completely different planet. It's still called Earth-well really it's New Earth, but same difference really. This city was named after the capital of Classical Earth's greatest empire-"

"I thought that was Rome?"

"For people of your time maybe, but just you wait for the future Martha Jones. New York is the next Rome. Anyway, in this current time period, the city is actually called New-New-New-New- New- New- New- New- New- New- New- New- New- New- New York."

He glanced around during his explanation. "Looks a bit different from when I brought Rose here though…"

Martha crossed her arms and spared the insufferable man an incredulous glance. Was he serious?

"You brought me to a place you took Rose?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Yeah! This must be the under-city. We were top-side last time."

"Oh! How wonderful! Not only am I a rebound, but I get the dumpster while Miss Rosy from the past was queen of the castle! You know what, I've had enough. You obviously have some issues you need to work out; so until you've done that, don't look me up again.

You can take me back home right now, to the night you first thought to take me somewhere. I'll go on with my exams and career, and you can fly around willy-nilly and find some other girl to pander to. I'm sick of taking your shit."

Martha had begun stalking back to the (smaller) alleyway where the TARDIS was parked. Abruptly, she turned.

"You know the worst part of it? You don't even realize you're doing it. Not one little bit! I imagine you'll find someone to travel with you Doctor, but it won't be me. Please, take me home now."

The Doctor, despite having multiple female companions, was completely bewildered by her 180˚ attitude switch and gaped at the curvy figure before him.

"What…but…I…" His confused mumblings were cut off when he looked in her eyes. They were strong and fierce, but soft. This Martha Jones was a compassionate woman and loved humanity. But she had a strong personality and would not let herself be taken advantage of.

He knew he would destroy her if he tried to keep her with him. Somberly he nodded, and she nodded back. Together they walked the short way back to the TARDIS and went in.

The flight back to London, 21st century was quiet despite the jerking about the ship's deck. The Doctor opened the door, and Martha looked out into her apartment. She walked out, the Doctor following.

Turning around Martha gave a quirky grin. "You know, despite you screwing up so much in the places you took me, the idea still appeals to me. So if you ever wanna, I dunno, chat I guess, come look me up. I may go on an adventure or two.

"But I think it'd be better or both of us if that happened once you've reconciled with your loss of Rose. She must have been very important to you and I can understand that. But I'm not about to play second fiddle to anyone. So if you want me to travel with you, you travel with _me_, not a replacement for someone you lost."

She stuck out her hand and after looking after her for a few more seconds the Doctor took it.

"I'm sorry for being an arse. I think you and I would have made a great team-"

"Who knows? We may still yet. But you have things you need in your life, as do I. I'm a student with a burgeoning career. Rose was a child, really where I'm an adult, with a life outside fantastic adventures."

The Doctor nodded and pulled her into a brief hug before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Martha Jones. Thank you very much."

A brilliant smile answered him. "You're welcome Doctor. See you sometime." And then she moved away from his life and back into her own life.

The Doctor briefly smiled at her back before re-entering the TARDIS and closing the doors. As he started up the helmic regulator he decided that Martha Jones was someone he wanted in his life.

She understood him on a level and she would never back down. Maybe he would come back and take her on an adventure. He grinned as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS faded from its resting place in Martha's flat.

--

A/N: Sorry it's taken me son long to get this up. I really don't have an excuse. Except for school. And my life outside writing (which is the bigger part). Anyway. Dunno where this is going, but you can expect that the next chapter (if there is one) will be a fair time in coming. I have other stories that are further along and much more developed so those will take precedence.

But I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews (if they come).

Thanks!

August Mayhem


End file.
